<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Sanctuary. by Dawnagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013217">Our Sanctuary.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain'>Dawnagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Evil Elsa (Disney), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, Tragedy, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren accepts she will never have a normal life and leaves her village. With nothing to live for, she travels to the frozen witch's castle. If she's going to die, she might as well go out with a bang. Femslash. Evil Elsa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter. </p>
<p>Blankets of snow hugging the earth for miles that the eye can see. Honeymaren remembers when she looked forward to this beautiful season. That was until it became their permanent prison. Solid rivers that had to be heated for just a simple bath. Dead crops, famine, sickness. This has been their reality now for three long years.</p>
<p>It was not always this way. She still remembered when the land was green, and the sun beamed down on them with a welcoming smile. It seemed so long ago, but she still clung to those memories to help her keep going. It was one of the few things she had to look forward to. There was not much in her village anymore that brought her joy. She longed for the simple days of childhood. When marriage didn't loom over her, or the weight of leading their tribe.</p>
<p>Her grandmothers words would ring in her mind. That one day she would become one with her husband. They would flow together as naturally as the wind moves against the trees, and the water flows against the land. These words would only haunt her as she grew. Why has it not happened? Why did her mind betray her with unnatural thoughts? It only filled her with emptiness. Every hunt or harvest. It loomed over her, that she did not belong.</p>
<p>She paused in her steps, tightening her hood over her head as a chill caused her to sneeze. Honeymaren is out checking traps with Clove, her childhood friend. She turns around, casting a long look at the glimmering frozen castle in the distance. This was common for her. Honeymaren often wondered about the frozen witch who caused this eternal winter. Even though her people kept their distance from Arendelle, there were some who would sneak there to trade for goods. </p>
<p>They would return with rumors about the frozen witch. She was once the queen of Arendelle. She cast this spell out of hatred for the world, then killed her own sister. King Hans now ruled. He offered a hefty reward for any brave enough to return with the witch's head. None succeeded. Even the many armies he sent marching up the mountain all failed.</p>
<p>The snow near Honeymaren crunched down alerting her of her friends presence. Clove rested her hands on her hips sighing. “Staring at that castle isn't going to make it any warmer around here.” </p>
<p>Honeymaren blushed embarrassed. She apologized and tried to focus on the hunt. They marched through the snow, checking traps that were laid out the night before. Only a few small animals were retrieved. It's not much, but enough to feed a few mouths. Honeymaren tried her best to seem interested in what her friend was talking about, but it only filled her with an odd emptiness. It was something about marriage and one of the males in their village. She always knew this day would come, but she'd hoped not so soon. It was foolish to believe things would stay just the two of them forever anyway. She quietly wished she was here alone.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening?” Clove asked annoyed. </p>
<p>Honeymaren simply hummed in response. Clove rolled her eye's before continuing. “As I was saying. I think Ash will propose tonight. He wasn't my first choice, but he will make a fine husband.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren adjusted her bow. “Can we just focus on the hunt?”</p>
<p>Clove chuckled. “You are so jealous! I don't know why. You've had multiple proposals and turned down each one.”</p>
<p>“I don't wan to tal -”</p>
<p>“Ungrateful!” Clove interrupted. “ You can have any male in the village, but instead choose to throw away natures gifts.”</p>
<p>“I don't care Clove!” Honeymaren yelled. </p>
<p>Her voice echoed through the woods causing them both to freeze. Honeymaren was now breathing heavily. She looked down at the snow, trying her best to calm herself. “I don't care about being a mother or having children okay! I just. I...” She trailed off, looking into the distance. She could not bring herself to speak her truth. No one would understand.</p>
<p>Clove crossed her arms and watched her silently for some time. She frowned. “Really Honeymaren. Stop acting like a child. We are women now.”</p>
<p>She walked over to her, resting her hands on her shoulders. “Our purpose in the circle of nature is to be mothers. What we are doing right now is to feed our families, so that we can one day make our own.”<br/>
Honeymaren's grip tightened on her bow. She could feel a small rage building inside her. She wanted to cry, but refused. She did what she would normally do, and pushed all of these feelings deep inside of her. Her hand and face relaxed. “Are we going to hunt or not?”</p>
<p>Clove stepped back shaking her head. She seemed to be miles away from her when she spoke again. “I don't know what's wrong with you.”</p>
<p>They didn't talk anymore for the rest of the hunt, and Honeymaren was thankful. She found herself daydreaming of their younger days. She missed their playful banter, falling in the snow together laughing. Those days will never return. She just had to accept her Clove is gone. Replaced with this stranger. Perhaps she never really knew her to begin with. </p>
<p>When they returned to camp, Honeymaren sat by one of the many fire pits alone. There are others near by with their families. Talking and laughing with each other. They all faded into the background. Usually her brother would at least keep her company, but he's been spending more time with Clove's sister. It was only a matter of time before he proposed. </p>
<p>Honeymaren stared deeply into the fire in front of her. She tried to imagine having a husband and laying with him. Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing. A group started cheering and snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Clove being led into the woods with Ash.</p>
<p>“And there she goes...” Honeymaren whispered.</p>
<p>That was enough socializing for her. She stood up and walked to her tent, but was stopped by the last male that tried to win her affection, Razor. She let out a groan. </p>
<p>“Beautiful night, not as beautiful as the flower in front of me,” Razor said happily. He tried to take her hands into his own, but Honeymaren clasped them behind her back.</p>
<p>“You're too kind b -”</p>
<p>“I know you said you need time,” Razor said interrupting. “But perhaps, we can go for a walk in the morning? I found a beautiful cave that I want to share with you.”<br/>
Honeymaren watched him closely for some time. He is kind and handsome, but why did the thought of being alone with him fill her with dread. If only she could see him through the eye's of the other women in the village. She looked past him, catching a glimmer from the frozen castle in the distance. What was it like up there? It must get lonely…</p>
<p>“Honeymaren?” Razor asked patiently.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Honeymaren responded. Her mind is made up. “In the morning, come for me.”</p>
<p>Razor seemed shocked. He beamed and wrapped her in a hug, that she reluctantly returned. Honeymaren watched him run over to a group of men. They cheered and shook him happily. A part of her felt bad, but it doesn't matter anymore. Before the morning comes, she will no longer be here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amount of Adrenalin pumping through her is unreal. It's been so long since she has felt anything other than a dull emptiness. She moved quickly, and packed everything she would need quietly. Her favorite shawl, tools, and medicine. Honeymaren sat back on the floor feeling ridiculous for a moment. The snow witch was most likely going to kill her on sight, but the thought of freezing to death instantly only made her laugh.</p>
<p>She pondered if anyone would miss her. Her grandmother and brother perhaps, but they would move on easily. This was for the best, for everyone. There is no way her mind could be healed, and she was not going to suffer a life of misery. Honeymaren stood up, sliding her pack over her shoulders. She smiled, a calming peace washing over her. Yes. She was making the right choice.</p>
<p>She peered out of her tent cautiously. When everything appeared to be clear, she tip toed away from the village. Everything seemed to be going perfect, until she heard her brothers voice. Honeymaren's heart sped up and she turned around. She had hoped to avoid this. His eye's shot to the bag on her back worriedly. </p>
<p>“Hey, I was just coming to check on you and you're leaving?”</p>
<p>Honeymaren bit her lip. She tried to quickly piece together a good excuse. “Yeah, uh. I'm going on a mission. You don't need to worry, I'll be back in a few days.”</p>
<p>Ryder's expression was unreadable, and making her uncomfortable. “Mission? Well I'm coming too. No way am I letting you go by yourself.”</p>
<p>“No!” Honeymaren yelled. She cleared her throat, looking around. That was too loud and she needed to calm down. She walked over to Ryder and forced her best smile. “Really. I'll be fine and back before you know it.”</p>
<p>He seemed unconvinced, but nodded slowly. “O – Okay then.”</p>
<p>Ryder walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Honeymaren returned the hug feeling her emotions swell up. She mentally reassured herself that he was not going to be alone. Soon he would have his own family, and she will be a distant memory. They pulled apart and Ryder placed a light kiss on her forehead. “I love you sis.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren held back tears and nodded. She pushed him playfully. “I love you too. Now stop being weird. I'll be back.”</p>
<p>She tightened her hood and marched away from camp. The air felt chillier all of a sudden. Honeymaren stopped walking. She looked back at Ryder, over the entire village, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quietly wished things did not have to be this way, but this was her fate. Honeymaren whispered a silent goodbye, then disappeared into the cold fog of the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This was definitely going to be harder than she thought. The terrain leading to the frozen castle was jagged and uneven. Her people made sure to stay far away from this area, so she did not have the benefit of knowing any short cuts. Thankfully, there were a few paths laid down by soldiers who have made the long journey. </p>
<p>Honeymaren had to look away seeing the remains of some of the soldiers. These blows were clearly not done by the snow witch herself. She had only heard tales about her vicious snow minions ripping people apart. Witnessing the aftermath with her own eye's, was making her queasy. The air up here was also thinner. She found herself out of breath and needed to take breaks more often. After a few hours of hiking, she could take no more. Honeymaren walked into a clearing that seemed safe and slumped down tired. She stretched out her limbs, taking in the beauty of winter around her. There were no birds chirping, but the sun was peeking through the fog enough to illuminate the ice around her in a brilliant sparkle. <br/>She hummed enjoying the scenery. Soon she would meet their creator, and her possible demise. Honeymaren chuckled to herself yawning. She dozed off, but her rest was short lived. The sound of singing could be heard near by, and she stood up confused. Honeymaren slid out her spear from her pack defensively. </p>
<p>“Is anyone there? Show yourself!”</p>
<p>Whoever was singing just ignored her and continued on. She cautiously followed the sound to what looked to be three piles of snow. The snow bounced around and faced her. It was some strange creation with eye's, a mouth, and a carrot for a nose. It beamed at her.</p>
<p> “Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!”</p>
<p>Honeymaren screamed. She fell backwards into the snow, her heart racing. Realization hit that this is one of the witches creations, and she quickly returned to her feet. She swung her spear at the snow man, knocking his head off. To her surprise, his headless body lifted it's stick arms in surrender. Somewhere his head started talking again. </p>
<p>“Woah woah, I'm not like my brothers! I come in peace!”</p>
<p>Honeymaren lowered her spear and tilted her head curiously. “You're friendly?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Olaf said happily. He rolled over and back onto his body. Honeymaren laughed when he out stretched his hand for a handshake. She shrugged taking a knee and shook his hand. “Hi Olaf, and sorry about that. I didn't think the witch could make anything peaceful.”</p>
<p>Olaf scratched his head confused. “Witch? You mean Elsa? Well, She use to make nice things, until the accident. Anyway, what brings you out here Honeymaren?”</p>
<p>Honeymaren blinked slowly. So her name is Elsa. She returned her attention to the small snowman and smiled. </p>
<p>“I'm going to see Elsa.”</p>
<p>Olaf gawked at her with his mouth hanging open. “Nope. Nuh-uh. That's a bad idea! I do not recommend that.”</p>
<p>“I know it's dangerous,” Honeymaren continued. “But I'm not afraid, and I have nothing to lose.”</p>
<p>Olaf closed his mouth and hung his head slightly. “Trust me, she does not want to talk to anyone. I've tried so many times and she just blows me up.”</p>
<p> “Why?” Honeymaren asked. </p>
<p>Olaf shrugged. “I think I cause bad memories...”</p>
<p>Honeymaren was silent for a few seconds before speaking. She smirked. “Even though you've told me all this. I still can't wait to see her.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Olaf shouted bouncing up and down. He ran in front of her, blocking her path. “No way! I'm not letting you throw your life away! She hurt her own sister! She will do even worse to you!”</p>
<p>Honeymaren smiled down at him. “You don't have to follow me,” She removed her hat, and placed it on top of his head. She gave his cheek a light tap. “Looks good on you.”</p>
<p>Standing up tall, she walked around him towards a mountain pass. Olaf watched her leave somberly. He readjusted the hat on his head with a faint grin. </p>
<p>“Good luck Honeymaren.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Honeymaren's backpack flew up and over a ledge. She threw herself over, landing with a crunch into soft snow. A euphoric sigh of relief left her body. All over her muscles ached and all she wanted was a nice long rest, but her goal is too close. She immediately froze and stopped breathing when she heard snoring. </p>
<p>Honeymaren slowly stood up. A large mound of snow near by seemed to be the culprit. There wasn't just one. Her eye's widen when she noticed hundreds of large snow mounds spread out. They seemed to be sleeping. </p>
<p>“Sweet mother of nature,” She whispered nervously. Her heart was beating so loud she was afraid they would hear it. She gulped and took a deep breath. Cautiously, she walked past the mounds. A victorious grin spread out over her face. Honeymaren looked up and paused. She had no idea she was so close. The castle looked even more breathtaking from just a few miles away. There seemed to be a small crack in the door, she was not able to ponder this long. </p>
<p>The wind around her picked up suddenly. Honeymaren had to shield her eye's as snow whipped her in the face. The temperature seemed to drop even more. Fear engulfed her. Snow slammed roughly into her body. It swirled around her tightly and lifted her into the air. Honeymaren struggled as the ice froze around her. The storm settled and a feminine form walked towards her, hand outstretched.</p>
<p>Honeymaren stopped struggling, and stared in awe at this beautiful woman. Her skin matched the snow, lips an icy blue, and her eye's sunken in with deep dark circles. There are rips in her dress that looked to be repaired hastily with ice. Honeymaren knew she should be afraid, but something was off about this woman. She only felt sadness looking at her. These thoughts did not last long. Elsa lifted her hand and the snow around her tightened. </p>
<p>“Why are you on my mountain?” </p>
<p>Honeymaren shifted her body forward to the best of her ability. “I want to understand you!”</p>
<p>This answer only led to an ice shard slicing across her cheek. Elsa tilted her head to the side amused. “I see. So Hans has new tricks up his sleeve.”</p>
<p>“No!” Honeymaren gasped out. “I truly want to understand! I'm an outcast too! There's no place for me!”</p>
<p>She is surprised to be released and crashed down into the snow. Honeymaren stood up smiling, her heart still beating hard in her chest. Elsa just stared at her emotionless. For a moment, she thinks maybe this is a good thing. Until Elsa raised her hand, and thousands of small sharp shards of ice form around them.</p>
<p>Honeymaren steps back horrified. Some of the shards shot out towards her. One sliced across her arm,and then her thigh. She screamed, falling to her knees in pain. </p>
<p>“You think I'm a fool? You've come to kill me!” Elsa screamed.</p>
<p>Honeymaren shielded herself from the ice that sliced over her skin. So this is how it ends? At least she got to see her. The assault stopped and she peaked at her from behind her arms. She is forming a large spear of ice. The final blow. Honeymaren smiled faintly. She outstretched her arms, welcoming the end. </p>
<p>“Elsa no! Stop it!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Honeymaren squeaked out. She fell over, weakly looking towards the voice. It's Olaf.</p>
<p>Elsa's jaw clenched. She visibly shook looking at the snowman. He tried to speak, but her magic shot out and blasted him into pieces. Honeymaren closed her eye's pained. Little guy didn't stand a chance. She waited for her turn, but it did not come. She looked up to see Elsa walking back to her castle. </p>
<p>Adrenalin pumped into Honeymaren. She ignored her wounds and chased after her. “Please! Let me be your servant at least! I'm a fine hunter and I can fight!” Her breathing increased and she choked on her spit, she realized she must be crying. “I can't go back. So either finish me or let me serve you!”</p>
<p>Everything was silent around them. Elsa looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. She clenched her fist, then threw the door to her castle open. “The moment you cross me. You are dead.”</p>
<p>“T-Thank you,” Honeymaren said falling to her knees. She watched Elsa walk into her castle, then passed out from exhaustion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! leave your hate or likes below :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>